


Brilliance

by anemptymargin



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-01
Updated: 2007-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-11 02:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemptymargin/pseuds/anemptymargin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick watches Simon on stage and can't help but adore him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brilliance

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the fanfic100 challenge prompt star. Time line and my grid are [Here.](http://anemptymargin.livejournal.com/96928.html)

Nick is late getting to the pub, but makes it in before Simon's set. The place is packed shoulder to shoulder standing room only - he finds a more loosely packed group off one side of the stage and stands among them, casually sipping his beer.

The opening act isn't half bad, but it's Simon's gig tonight and half the town's shown up to see their golden boy come home since the show hit so big. He lights up a cigarette and peeks through a slit in the curtain, the poor side view just barely letting him see Simon pacing backstage.

Then he comes on and the room's fucking on fire. He's on a roll, pacing himself like a pro through his routine - Nick finds himself wondering why Simon ever got such a bug up his bum to get into television when on that stage it's never been clearer that he's a fucking star.

Halfway into the set and he's just rolling right along without missing a single beat. The crowd is hooked on him like a drug and he just keeps stringing it out. Nick almost hates being up there like that when he works the stage, he's just a clown in his mind but Simon... Simon knows he's a supernova.

Simon turns and smiles at him once he hits the home stretch, drumming his palm against his trousers in a hand sign they made up ages ago - says something like; "Almost made it, mate."

Nick raises his mostly empty pint and wipes the foam off his lip, blinded by brilliance that he sees in everything Simon does. He forces himself to look away from it, else he be struck just as dumb as always. He lets himself backstage to wait for the end of the show, he's seen it a hundred times anyway.

"How was I?" Simon is grinning ear to ear, sweat pouring off his face as Nick pushes a pint and towel into his hands.

"Fucking brilliant." Nick grins, taking him in his arms and for a moment feeling just a little bit closer to something he thinks is bigger than he'll ever be. "Brilliant."

(End)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fictional parody in no way intended to infringe upon the rights of any individual or corporate entity. Any and all characters or celebrity personae belong to their rightful owners. Absolutely no money has or will be gained from this work. Please do not publicly link, repost or redistribute without letting me know first.


End file.
